


The Successors

by TheGodBlank



Category: The Successors
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 18:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15273510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGodBlank/pseuds/TheGodBlank
Summary: Earth is a place where people grow up, go to school, make good and bad decisions, get jobs to earn money and grow old with an intimate other. That about sums up a person’s life, almost anyone’s. Life is utterly dull, to the ignorant who care about grades, jobs and money don’t realize how tedious and boring the game called life really is. But thanks to a little thing called the multiverse, things get a little interesting for us who reside on V-0 of Earth. Luckily, V-1 has a fun little tradition where they take a few hundred people from V-0 and summon them to fight and strive in the new world with a special magic of the gods creation for each individual person. The people of V-1 commence this ritual every one-thousand years to bring fourth the new generation of successors to the world.





	1. Renaissance

I’m bored. Kind of bored. Really bored. Extremely bored. I’m suffering of boredom. How does one fix that kind of thing, I guess I could do something, but that’s no fun. Wait-

“English is probably one of the worst classes,” Lexi whispers, “All you do is read and write but we really only need the basics of that to live our lives.”

“Yeah, I guess, but we have to maintain stellar grades to get into college right.” I say

Tjaden butts in, “Well there’s always gaming in a basement, you can actually make a living off that nowadays.” He says.

Video games are fun, but not fun enough, they all get repetitive and boring eventually, like life. But these guys keep life somewhat bearable; Lexi, one of my best friends; and Tjaden, my another one of my good friends. Lexi is a brunette and somewhat short, she’s also cute and can argue like almost nobody else, besides me of course. Tjaden is more of a life long friend, we’ve know each other since we were young, he’s blonde with and is taller than Lexi but not that tall, he’s also doesn’t know when to shut up, but we’ve been best friends since we met. As for me, I’m tall, 6’4 maybe; I’m also fairly intelligent if I do say so myself, but then again so are my friends.

“Sounds like something you would do, except no one would watch you since you’re the worst person to ever do comedy.” I say sarcastically

“Oh, come on,” Tjaden rebuttals, “I’m like a chick magnet, as they say.”

“2010 called,” Lexi says, “They want they’re phrases back.”

I laugh and so do the others around us, unfortunately our teacher disapproves of our speaking during her class, so even Tjaden shuts up.

The bell rings and I head to my next class, for the first time in a while, I feel kind of happy, not that I’m depressed or something, I just excited.

History class might actually be worse now that I’m in it. I’ve never really thought about it before but it’s learning about what we did in the past, so we don’t make the same mistakes. But that makes history, repetitive, I guess. Unfortunately, I have no one interesting to talk to anyone within this classroom, they’re either stupid or can’t hold a conversation. I feel like a tyrant when I think such things, however; despite what I may think sometimes I try to be nice to everyone, my father always told me to do so, or else karma will fuck your day in some way, shape or form.

Onto Science, I get to see Tjaden again, and I’m also with Terry. Terry is a senior and our class president, although we’re friends I think he get’s a little to hyped up about things at times.

“We’re for sure gonna win! We’ll crush the competition, they won’t even know what hit them!” He says menacingly.

“Mr. Agular please take your seat and do your assigned work.” The teacher says as if she’s said it a million times.

He sits, Tjaden and I are already done with the assignment, so we ponder and talk for a while. Nothing to interesting comes up in the conversation, but then I notice something outside.

“What the fuck is that…” I whisper to Tjaden

“What?” He says while glancing over. He then notices it. “Holy shit, what the hell is that, a glowing fucking circle?”

Everyone begins to notice it, I’m as baffled as ever with emotions I don’t usually experience pulsing through me, excitement, fear, everything imaginable. I examine the glowing light as everyone else either rush through the halls or look closely and our impending doom, or whatever it may be. The circle seems to cover most of the school, it’s green and has several engravings throughout it. Out of nowhere we all start glowing a light green.

“Ah! What the hell is this!” Tjaden exasperates.

“I don’t know! But we should run!” I say while Tjaden is already high tailing it.

As we run, I’m unsure what to think, the green light fills the whole campus and shines magnificently throughout the halls. This is unlike anything anyone has ever seen before, while emotions and thoughts rush in my body has practically gone in survival mode. I’m not in control anymore. All I can do is think as my body runs, then I hear someone scream, it’s Lexi.  
As if jumping back into my body I take control once again and run towards the scream, the light is blinding now, and no one can see much. Through the light I think I see the outline of her, but I was too late.

We’re engulfed by the fluorescent green light.


	2. The Greatest Gift

“Huh?” Someone says.

                “What just… huh?” I whisper to myself as if I am hungover.

                I feel as if I’ve just woken up, maybe it was a dream? I contemplate when I suddenly notice I’m standing in a white room which seems to have no end. I spot a woman in the distance, seeing as there is no other pragmatic option, I approach her.

                “What are you doing here?” She proclaims in a confused tone.

                I don’t answer, did I die? Did we all die? What happened? So many questions filter through me but I feel paralyzed just looking at this woman, she looks as if she’s a goddess; an angel, but in a young child’s body.

                “Can you speak?” She asks.

                “Ye-Yeah, uhm, what am I doing here exactly?” I ask.

                “I just asked you that didn’t I?” She says.

                Suddenly, her face changes, as if she has come to a solid conclusion.

                “By chance,” she says, “is the last thing you can remember a green light.

                “Yes!” I exclaim loudly. “What happened?! Where’s Tjaden, and Lexi! Oh god…am I…dead?”

                “No, you’re not dead.” She said sighing.

                “Then what am I?” I pondered.

                “You ask too many questions you know.”

                “That’s ironic.”

                “How so?”

                “Never mind…”

“Let me just sum it up for you, okay?”

                “Sure?” I said.

                “Well, here’s what happened to you, and no one else. Pretty mu-”

                “Wait, what do you mean to no one else?” I interrupted.

                “I’ll explain! Just let me speak.” She yelled.

                “Okay, sorry.” I said weakly.

                As she speaks I examine her, her beauty seems to shine above even the blinding white in this never-ending room. She wears a red and golden gown and seems of American ethnicity. Her hair is a silver like an ingot and her eyes glowed a golden yellow as well, I listen as I look around.

                “So, here’s what happened. That green light you saw was an incantation cast from another world. You guys have the theory of the multiverse, well it’s true, but it’s rare worlds ever connect with one another. The summoning is something the V-1, the second universe relative to yours, does every few thousand years or so; your world being V-0. The place of the summoning is based on the amount of concentrated people in one area, so your high school was picked at random.” She stated.

                “So, your saying everyone from my high school was teleported to another world, but why am I here instead of there?” I said.

                “Yes, as to why you ended up here I have not the slightest clue to, it happens sometimes within the summoning because some magics use Divine Powers.”

                “Wha-” I said while getting cut off.

                “No, I’m not telling you what divine powers are.” She said calmly.

                “Okay, well then can we go back to the part about magic?! Magic is a thing in the other world?!” I pronounced.

                “Oh, yes. I forget some worlds don’t use the wonders of magic. But yes, something rather important I should tell you is every person from your high school will get a special ability of their own. Magic.” She said smiling.

                “Really! Wow, that means I can get one too! Huh…” I trailed off.

                Now that I have some time to think, how am I taking this all so well. I mean I’m in some sort of…heaven, paradise, or eternal trap? And all my friends are god knows where, plus I’m talking to some sort of child goddess that’s giving me information about a whole other universe? It’s just insane. But this in the bigger picture this could be, what I’ve been looking for, a way out of boring and dull life, something fun.

                “What? You seem disappointed.” She said confused.

                “It’s nothing.” I smile.

                “Well if that’s all then I guess, I’m ready to go, wait can you even get me out of here?” I realized.

                “Of course, I can, but there is one other thing I should tell you. The world you’re about to enter isn’t technically as modern as yours, somewhere in the medieval ages. But in several ways more modernized with magic.” She says. “And one other thing that the others won’t get.”

                “Why would I get something they don’t?” I said.

                “Well you do have to answer my questions, and if your answer them to my satisfaction I’ll give you transport to your friends.”

                “Huh, seems fair- I guess. Before I do though, I was going to ask what our special powers are based on, just random?” I ask curiously.

                “Oh, good question. Hm. Not sure if I can tell you. But why not, it’s fun that way. Every time a summoning occurs there are three factors a person’s power is based off. First, a person’s personality; second, a person’s will; thirdly, the gods.” She says satisfied with herself for some reason.

                “The gods?” I ask.

                “Yes, the gods aren’t all knowing, they put, bets, I guess you could call it. And either enhance or design a power they see fit for that person. But I’ll let you know, your friends will turn on you with power. Power can corrupt any man woman or even god for that matter, I’ve seen it happen many times before.

                I stand, shocked she would even say that, I’ve known Tjaden and Lexi forever, it’s impossible.

                “That’s not possible…” I say gloomily.

“It’s truly survival of the fittest there, however, don’t get me wrong. I’m sure there are several people who will try to help everyone and be their nice normal selves but with magic. Then there are the people who turn into tyrants and take over kingdoms, rape, kill, and pillage as they please.” She says.

                I’m relieved that she doesn’t mean everyone, but at the same time I’m terrified to think up the kind of person at my school who would do such a thing. Rape, kill, pillage?! How could she say it with such a clam face? I calm myself down, but she’s already seen I’m in distress about the matter.

“Oh, sorry, I know that kind of stuff is scary to humans, but I’ve been around a long time and seen it all bud.” She says.

                “It’s okay,” I say after calming down, “thanks for the heads up. Wait how long have you been around exactly? You look, how do I put it-

                “Don’t even start with how I look, this body doesn’t age, thousands of years old, not that it concerns you.” She says promptly.

                “Alright.” I say awkwardly and pause. “But can I ask you one other thing?”

“Yes? What is it now?”

                “Are my friends in the new place, I mean, V-1 right now? What’s happening to them, or what did?”

                “This is no time to worry about your friends, seeing as if you can’t answer my question correctly you’ll be here for all of eternity.”

                “What?! Since when was that the deal?” I exasperated.

                “Since now, and if your so worried about your so-called friends, don’t be. We’re in a place where time doesn’t move in other worlds, a hole in the continuum I suppose. You’ll arrive the same time they do, that is if you answer my question correctly.

                I’ve been keeping some of my cool up until now but it’s insanity, the space time continuum, eternity. All of it is truly baffling but seeing as I was agnostic up until now it’s reassuring too. Unfortunately, I have no time to stop and think now, I’ll push forward until I get enough information to analyze this situation.

Could this be a dream? The thought crosses my mind, but it seems all to vivid to be one, so from this point on I take it as if it were real.

“One final thing, what are you exactly?

“You ask to many questions. Time for mine.” She says impatiently.

                She’s answered every question I’ve has thus far, why not tell me what she is now. Maybe a god?

                “Yeah, shoot.” I say timidly.

                What could a person of her caliber ask me that I could possibly know, this one question decides whether I’ll ever see anyone I know again and if I can get out of here. So much rides on this question it’s terrifying, the only thing to do is listen to what it is.

                “What is the greatest gift the gods have ever given the world, your world.  I’ll give you a whil-.”

                What’s the greatest gift huh. Everything sucks in life. So boring. Magic might make the world fun and adventurous, being free with no constraints. But my world, well I can’t say the same. I grew up coming from a wealthy family, attended public school because I wanted friends instead of stuck up snobs. I tried private school once, not my type of thing. I’ve gotten a 4.2 and above my whole life, I was already planning my career too. But, I’m unsure if I would have enjoyed it at all. I’m no stuck up rich kid, I pride myself on many things, one being my lack of ignorance.

However, a new world of magic and high schoolers, hell, that could be a book, or a movie. That scenario might be a little different. I should have some trouble with this question, or maybe just any hesitation at all. Yet somehow, I already know the answer before she finishes speaking, it’s something I’ve pondered about late at night. I unexpectedly cut her off before she finished her sentence.

                “Sentience.” I say quickly.

                She acts surprised, confused, and happy all at the same time.

                “Great answer! I’m thoroughly pleased with it, mind explaining?” She says.

                “Without sentience we’re nothing, our will, our ability to self-consciously think, and being able to choose our own fate. Life is one thing, but life without sentience isn’t life at all; one doesn’t go without the other.” I say boldly.

                She laughs, exponentially increasing in giddiness.

                “So that means you’re satisfied? Can I go meet my friends now? Not that I’m not having a great time here or anything.” I say sarcastically.

                “I guess that’s understandable, enjoy your stay on V-1, try not to go crazy with power.” She says.

                “Yeah,” I say as my body starts to fade, “before I go, what’s your name?” I shout as I’m rapidly fading.”

                “Ah, my name is A-”

                I’m transported, I hear nothing but an A, cut off by my existence being redirected into another world. I feel transcended as I’m zooming across space at light speed, maybe faster. It’s as if I’ve been freed from my body’s constraints and able to move about. Unfortunately, I cannot comprehend any of what’s happening, but I feel myself quickly coming off this feeling I’m snapped back into my body.


	3. Reunited

 

                That happened, I spoke with a possible goddess, and got teleported to another world. I’m in a crowd of people, familiar faces everywhere, but I prioritize looking for Tjaden and or Lexi. Before I even begin to do so, I attempt to figure out where we are. It seems as if we’re in palace, it’s large room with high walls yet it feels claustrophobic with high schoolers covering the room from almost inch to inch. The walls are white and encrusted with gold, and there seems to be a on an unreachable stage, no higher than half the room, but an area small enough to fit two to three people with a railing, a red curtain blocks our vision from behind the ominous woman. The room is dead silent for about the first five seconds we were put in there.

                “What the fuck!” Someone breaks the silence with.

                “Ahh!!” Everyone screams in a panic.

                It makes sense that I’m not freaking out because I was just informed on what’s happening I sit astonished at the mayhem, I get pushed and shoved from every which way, I feel as if I’m a rug getting stepped on over and over, my body my just shut down, but then I have an epiphany. A new world?! I think about it and it makes me excited I can’t hold it in anymore and I come back to reality. I quickly make a dash for the wall because I won’t get pushed around there, I’m a decently big guy so I shove my way through, feeling more agile than ever. I hop up on a sturdy encrustation on the wall and can hang on the side. I search closely from my friends while I smile uncontrollably, I spot Lexi; without any hesitation I jump off the wall into the crowd and go to her.

                I hop through the crowd like a hare would, making my way over to her, she’s being toppled, as I’m above the above the crowd every few seconds with my inhuman like agility, I spot several people rushing to and pounding on the doors struggling as they do so. It’s insane how people turn, the woman was correct in saying so, it truly turns into survival of the fittest.

                I begin to reach Lexi, the room is even bigger than I originally thought, I’ve already ran about one-hundred meters across as I reach her, I see she’s crying and huddled up in a ball on the ground as people rush about. The sight of that makes me sad and infuriated that anyone would do that.  I reach her and try to help her up.

                “Lexi!” I scream amongst the noise.

                She looks up as she hears her name in her tears. She half-smiles

                “Logan!”

                I pick her up as a hero would a woman in distress. When I hop up she seems as surprised as I do, I must be well over ten feet high, nobody seems to notice amongst the chaos however.

                “Oh my god!” She exclaims as I land near the wall.

                “Yeah, I’m just as surprised as you, trust me.” I say.

                “Where are we?! What’s happening?! I’m so confused!” She asks through her fading tears

                “I’m not sure, it looks like part of a palace, the last thing I remember is the green light at our school.” I say

                She ponders as I look around, I spot Tjaden in the dense crowd. It looks as though he’s about ready to fight someone. He sees me and Lexi within the students, he begins to make his way over.

                “Logan! Lexi! It’s me, Tjaden!” He yells.

                “Yeah! Get over her-.” I acknowledge him as I get cut off by the woman from earlier.

                “I need everyone one to calm down for one minute please.” She says grasping everyone’s attention through a loudspeaker of sorts, it almost seems telepathic.

                “Not everyone is paying full attention I see, well then!” She says.

                Everyone is frozen within time, no, paralyzed rather. I can’t move a muscle, but I can think and listen, the room is filled with silence as we hear the woman’s voice.

                “You’re all quite the rowdy bunch, I’ve seen a few wild cards amongst you all as well.” She says while smiling. “I suppose you’re all wondering why you’re all here?” She says.

                “Well, to put it sweet and short, you’ve all been a part of our summoning. We take others from your earth and put them here to fight in the world.”

                Although no one can move, we can feel the shock of each other, besides me, since I’ve already been through this introduction.            

I find the strength inside myself to roll my eyes at that god-awful joke.

                She explains to everyone about half of the explanation I got up to this point, after about five minutes she gets to information new to me.

                “In the upper realm of this world there are seven kingdoms, all of which have leaders. You guys can may conquer, join affiliations, and shape this new world as you please.” She states.

                “In addition, every single one of you has obtained a power, a special magic of your own. This is based on your personality and you are free to do anything in this world you see fit.” She said grinning.

                Everyone seems skeptical and in disbelief about the “world at your fingertips” part, then she disclosed information of utmost importance to everyone.

People had stood there, yet none of us noticed we were able to move again, we didn’t break out into chaos again, but rather raised our hands and asked questions like high school students.

                “What powers do we get?” Someone asked. “And how do we use them.” Someone else shouted.

                “Excellent question, although I’ve answered the first one. As for your second question, your powers can be activated by us, since none of you have used magic and aren’t adjusted to it, we’ll wake it up for you.” She says. “If you’d all just make yourselves in a single file line, we can show you the possibilities.” She finishes.

                Less detailed then the walkthrough I got but I guess it works for now, I have an advantage on everyone, but that’s not how I should be thinking. If I do then I’d do exactly what the goddess said I and others would do, turn on one another.

                We manage to all get in a single file line, in somewhat of a snake shape within the room leading out what seems to be the main door. We’re in the middle of the line and unsure how long this could take there is chatter among all of us. Tjaden has come over to talk with Lexi and I, we’re all pretty shaken from this happening.

                “How are you so calm.” Lexi says timidly.

                “Yeah, this is fucking scary man.” Tjaden adds.

                “Not to sure myself, this is all insane though. But look on the bright side I guess.” I say.

                “What bright side is there to look at?!” She says half laughing and half angry.

                 “The powers sound pretty cool, I’m not going to lie. This could be fun, a nice hiatus from life you could call it.” Tjaden points out.

                “Yeah, I guess…” Lexi says.

                They adjust to the idea better than I thought they would, but I’m still curious about the powers, and excited to see what’s happening next. We talk with each other and see some other friends while we wait.

                “Hey! You guys!” Terrence yells fondly.

                Terrence is a friend we don’t feel to acceptable about, he’s kind of stuck up and annoying but tries to act like our friend. To be honest he’d be one of the few, or many, I’d expect to become corrupted with power. He also tried too hard to hook up with Lexi but he’s to much of a snob for her type, at least that’s what she told me.

                “Hey Terrence.” We all say, semi-awkwardly at that.

                “This is crazy, that bitch was talking about taking over kingdoms and shit, sounds like a fun time to me.” He said menacingly.

                It felt like he was half joking, but it also gave me some subliminal messages; I’m curious as to how this will all turn out.

                “Yeah Terrence, like you would even get a good power.” Tjaden said.

                “Heh, you bet your ass I will, just watch.” He said.

                “Let’s be honest,” I say, “none of us know how this shit works, so we’ll see what happens, yeah?”

                We all agree, and Terrence goes back to where he was. We see a few other friends as well and talk to them, all of us getting more used to the idea of the new world.

                We eventually reach the front of the line and it’s time for us to get our powers. The line worked in a way to where we couldn’t see how it worked and what the powers worked like and everyone in front of use was sent in a different room. When it was our time Lexi and Tjaden went in before me.

                “Well, wish me good luck, I guess?” Lexi says.

                “Good luck!” We both say.

                She exits and me and Tjaden start talking.

                “Do you think we’ll all still be friends, after all of this? I just get a weird feeling.” Tjaden says.

                “I’ve been thinking about this too, but I think we’ll be okay bud.” I reassure him.

                He smiles, “Next!” A woman says and Tjaden begins to enter.

                We wave at each other as to say, see you on the other side. It’s just me now, but about a minute later she calls me in.

                “Hello,” the woman says, “what’s your name?”

“Oh, my name is Logan.”

“Sorry, but you were the woman giving the speech, correct?” I ask.

                “Why yes, does it matter that much to you?” She asks curiously.

                “Well no, but I was wondering what your name was.” I say.

                She glances at me in a strange way, as if she’s suspicious of me in some way. After about a solid 5 seconds of that it seems she’s come to a resolve.

                “My name is Samantha Trony, one could say I’m a celebrity around the world. I’m well-known for being a key role in summoning the new successors.” She states.

                “So strong…wizards, I guess, are well known and people like them?” I ask.

                “You seem to catch on quick, and yes that’s somewhat how fame works here, other than royalty and nobles that is.” She politely says.

                Something isn’t adding up about her, she seems to suspicious of me then too polite, I just get a weird feeling about her. However, she’s about to unlock my power so I could really care less about my suspicions for the moment.

                “Here we go,” she says, “just place your hand on the globe and it might tingle a bit.” She says.

                I hesitate for some reason, but then I know why.

                I pull my hand away and ask, “Before I do, may I ask another question?”

                “Why of course.” She says in a forced smile.

                I can’t tell if she’s hiding something or just getting fed up with my questions at this point.

                “Well, there’s been something I’ve been uneasy about since I’ve arrived here; What’s the real point of the Successors?” I ask questioningly.

                There was something I just can’t wrap my head around, which is unusual for me; AP physics, astro-cosmology, everything’s always come somewhat easy, but I always liked a challenge. However, why would another world summon almost a thousand people just to give them powers. It just doesn’t make sense to me, I accepted it when the goddess or whatever said it, but she never got around to the exact why. Sure, summon people with powers to take over the world, but just for the fun of it?

                She laughs. She then laughs harder. She’s reached the point where tears are coming out of her eyes, I sit waiting for a response.

                “You truly are a wild card Mr. Moreau.” She says while laughing.

                She calms down and then stares and me.

                “The real reason we summon you is,” she pauses and get’s closer, “for fun.” She admits.

                I sit there, and eventually I start laughing just as hard as she did, and she laughs with me. I understand now, if you had been around magic your whole life, sure, it’d be interesting, however; that’s from a viewpoint of someone without magic. I could see someone in this world getting bored with all magic and competition because they’ve had it their whole lives and it’s new to them. But even they would get bored because every loves innovation. Bringing in a new generation of expendables who can make an impact on the world dramatically, while the wild cards might bring something interesting.

                “Then feel free to unlock my magic, and I hope I can bring you some entertainment.” I say grinning.

                She begins, realizing that I now understand, “Well then please place your hand on the globe.” She says happily.

                I place my hand on the globe, I feel what I think is electricity shooting through every vein and area in my body, however; the electricity isn’t a bad feeling, it almost feels good, but it’s a bearable and  light pain.

                The process takes about thirty seconds.

                I, for the second time today, feel reborn.


End file.
